


Pirate and Navy don't mix, they said

by blacklipstick



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Prison, The Royal Navy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: "But you have heard of me."Oh yes, he had heard of Jack Sparrow, in fact, he had heard himself scream this very name on numerous occasions. Occasions he would honestly rather not disclose.





	Pirate and Navy don't mix, they said

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy and welcome to this short little Sparrington thingie I wrote. (So sorry for anyone who wants more of my other fic I'M WORKING ON IT I promise)
> 
> After posting the beginning on Tumblr I felt inspired to write some more, who knows maybe I'll write more of these short little Sparrington things in the future, we all know there's not enough Sparrington anymore. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it.. or at least don't hate it. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this very quickly. Be ready for some spicy prison cell moments. 
> 
> These characters belong to the mouse, if they were mine, they'd be living happily ever after, making out as they sail off into the sunset.

James surely had not expected the day he made his proposal to go like this at all. He had not expected for his possible future wife to fall off a cliff and especially not fishing Jack out of the water after he saved her. Why Jack was there in the first place was a complete mystery to him aswell, why would he of all people show up at Port Royal just like that?

"But you have heard of me." grinned Jack and invaded James' private space way more that necessary again, getting way too close, leaving the navy man only barely able to keep a straight face. Oh yes, he had heard of Jack Sparrow, in fact, he had heard himself scream this very name on numerous occasions. Occasions he would honestly rather not disclose.

This was not at all like he had expected this day to go. Not only did his possible future wife quite literally fall off a cliff following his proposal - probably not a good sign, he ended up fishing the most annoying person he knew out of the water aswell. A person he desperately tried to forget.

But oh god, there he was again. In all his glory, wet clothes sticking to his body and that unbelievable grin on his face. From the moment their eyes met, it was clear that Jack now was on a mission to make the situation as uncomfortable as possible. That mischievous sparkle in his eyes gave everything away. And while James was dying on the inside, putting all his emotional strength into pretending he did not know Jack Sparrow personally, the pirate did not stop trying to provoke him in every possible way.  
When James took the compass, he was very aware of what it did. The thing he wanted most in his life was for it to point at Elizabeth, reassuring him in his life choices.

_But it did not._

And by the look on Jack's face, James could tell that the pirate knew exactly where it pointed.

___

Chasing Jack all through town felt strange, he'd hoped that Jack would be long gone by the time they got going but it seemed like this was not the case. Every door they slammed open, every corner they looked in, James hoped they wouldn't find Jack or else he'd have to arrest him. Because after all Jack was still a pirate and he was still a navy officer. And because James knew what his duty was, he knew what the morally right thing to do was even though it made him feel heavy all over. There had to come a time where he just couldn't pretend anymore, he couldn't look away from the things Jack did, from what Jack ultimately was. _A pirate._ And it was his duty to bring them all to justice. Even if it hurt, even if it hurt so badly, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Even if his heart screamed at him to not do it. 

James had learned to hide his emotions over the years, in fact it had become harder and harder to show them at all. He'd noticed it especially during his failure of a marriage proposal. A man of his position was supposed to put personal affairs behind him if it was for the greater good.

And cleaning the sea off pirates seemed like a greater good to him. At least that's what the crown believed, and he served under the crown, served for England. Pirates did terrible things, they murdered, plundered and killed and even though he liked to look at Jack through the prism of denial, deep down he had to accept who and what Captain Jack Sparrow was. Which made the fact that he had allowed himself to fall for the pirate even worse. Especially since he wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ this very man to change.

But if they never found him, he wouldn't have to arrest him, he wouldn't have to see him at the gallows, maybe he could pretend again? He wasn't even completely finished with this thought though, when they entered the smithy. And there he was. So James made a decision, he made a decision based on the morals that had been drilled into his head since he was a little child. Jack Sparrow was arrested that day. 

_____

Back in his home, later that day, James couldn't sleep. He had gone home earlier in the hopes of getting some rest because he just felt so awfully exhausted. Instead he couldn't stop thinking about the goddamn pirate in the prison cell. And he couldn't stop thinking about seeing him at the gallows too soon. Yes, life at sea was risky and dangerous. Yes, Jack could have died anytime, hell, he himself could have died any time. But then it wouldn't have been his fault. This certainly was his fault. Before Jack showed up this morning, James hadn't seen or heard from him in months. They had broken off all connections because both of them knew it wouldn't have worked out for either of them. Not while Jack was out there breaking every law possible and James still had his commission. Yet, neither of them were ready to give up the life they were leading. Truth be told, James missed him a lot in the beginning. But at some point he managed to convince himself that all he needed to finally be happy again was a wife. A beautiful wife who'd love him, who'd gift him a family, who'd be by his side. And of course Elizabeth seemed more than perfect. She was beautiful indeed, and wild and smart. He'd seen her grow up and he'd been forced to attend more balls with her than he could count. The governor was more than happy when James informed him of his wish to marry her. Now, he still cared for her but he wasn't sure if she was the one to grow old with him and he wasn't sure if she could really make him happy. He desperately clung to the idea of her but he realized he probably had too many expectations.

When not even a few glasses of the first liquor he could find were able to help him fall asleep and when the guilt just would not stop building up, he couldn't take it anymore.

James got dressed again and made his way back to the fort, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone on the way. And for once he was lucky, nobody was there to ask any questions. There wasn't even anybody guarding the cells. And while he was happy about that fact at the moment, he certainly had to fix this lack of security in the future. His heart was beating fast as he made his way down the stairs, carefully trying to avoid making any noise.

Jack was lying on the floor, seemingly asleep when he reached the cell but James was pretty sure he wasn't sleeping at all. He didn't even know what he wanted to say, he just knew that he needed to see the pirate. He slowly got closer and shivered a bit, somehow it was much colder inside of these stone walls than outside in the somewhat warm night air.

"Jack?" he asked.

A smile spread on the pirate's face, eyes still closed but James had just proven that Jack was indeed awake and just pretended to be fast asleep to annoy him. "I know you are awake."

Jack's smile spread even further, he opened his eyes and sat up in his prison cell. "Oh James, love. Or shall I call you Commodore Norrington now? After all we don't know each other, _do we now?_ "

"Jack, what in God's name are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." he grinned, "I have missed you."

James couldn't believe Jack would to a thing as reckless as this just to see him and he wasn't entirely sure if it was the full truth anyway. "Do you not realize how dangerous it is for you to be here?" The navy man could barely conceal the worry in his voice.

"Who said you needed to arrest me?" Jack wanted to know, crossing his arms infront of his chest.

"Don't be silly, you know I had to. You know I had no choice."

A moment of silence, so silent James could hear some light wind outside. Wind that wasn't there before but the sea usually did what she wanted anyway so he didn't pay any further attention to said wind. "I know James, I know you had to." Jack changed into a more comfortable position.

"And I thought... I hoped you'd escape before we could get you. As always. But of course our little game had to have its consequences someday." He always pushed back these thoughts when he was with Jack, he always actively tried to ignore who they were and why their love just wasn't meant to be.

"I hoped to escape aswell."

"What did you think was going to happen when you came here? How could you seriously consider visiting Port Royal? Do you wish to torture me like this?" James was now desperately holding onto the prison bars, he was more than conflicted about his actions and Jack was still so far away. If he just get one last hug, just a small sign of affection.

Jack stood up then, getting closer to James as he spoke. "I am in need of a ship, James. Thought I'd combine getting it an seeing your beautiful face in the process." There was this sparkle in his eyes again, a sparkle James knew couldn't mean anything good. "I was looking for a ship, having some fun with two redcoats when _your future Mrs. Norrington_ fell off that cliff. She got in the way of my plans, that's for sure."

"Don't tell me you're angry because I moved on? I'm sure you've had your fair share of women and men in Tortuga, even during our secret silly love affair."

"Aye... but what can I say? Pirate." Jack looked away then. "And that was not permanent, not serious. Not a marriage. But James love, I'm not angry, how could I be angry at you, if anything I'm just disappointed you moved on so quickly. Especially with all the lovely plans I had made."

After a few seconds of silence which felt awfully long and uncomfortable, James finally dared to ask what plans Jack could have possibly made.

A grin spread on Jacks face. "First, I would have come to your house. Climbed the balcony and would have entered your house then because I know you like to keep your balcony open on warm nights. If not I'd found another way in, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow after all. Then I would have found you in your bed, asleep like an angel and delishiously naked under the sheets." Jack licked his lips and James was made aware of how close the pirate had gotten. It made him feel all kinds of things, things he wasn't supposed to feel at all. "And you would wake up then. And you'd ask the same questions. Why I'm here, what I think I'm doing. You'd be worried as always. And then... then..."

The pirate reached through the prison bars, guiding James' head to a position in which their faces were awfully close. James could feel Jack's warm breath on his face, a familiar sensation he noticed he'd missed. "And then I'd kiss you silly." 

Maybe it was the alcohol he consumed earlier that night which made him behave like a dumb young man all over again but James just let it happen. Jack still tasted the same, of rum and salt and well, himself. Jack still felt the same. And for a second he forgot there were metal bars between them, he forgot they could be discovered at any time. He forgot his position and that he was kissing a pirate, he forgot their destinies weren't supposed to be joined.

Suddenly Jacks hands were removed from James' face and a hot feeling was left where they once had been. Instead the pirate's hands started wandering. James completely gave into the sensation, he'd been so starved of love and affection, he'd missed the pirate so awfully much and the longer they kissed, the more old wounds were ripped open. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but the moment.

Jack broke the kiss then, staring at James with those intense dark eyes. "And then love, then I'd take you right there. And I'd do unspeakable, lovely things to you." Another kiss, hungry for each other but still so full of love. James had so desperately tried to forget Captain Jack Sparrow but he realized that he neither wanted to anymore nor could do so. He wanted this, he wanted Jack and he could not see Jack Sparrow die, he had to free him. But he wasn't willing to waste too many thoughts on how he'd do that yet, not as Jack's hands made their way down his body and tried to find a way into his breeches. A gasp escaped his mouth even though he tried to be silent so badly. The prison bars between them made the whole thing somewhat hard and uncomfortable and while he wished they weren't there, he didn't care too much. All that mattered was Jack now. Jack and his sweet touch and his love. Yes, he would save him.

"Is anyone down there?" A familiar voice called out.

James was practically ripped out of this little fantasy of his and quickly had to remember that he in fact stood there, kissing a pirate through prison bars, about to do even more morally questionable things with said pirate. And they could be discovered at any time. James jumped back quickly, bringing as much space between him an Jack as possible and hastly adjusted his clothing.

He just prayed his _situation_ wasn't too noticeable because as always the worst possible thing had to happen. The worst possible thing in this particular moment being the father of his possible future wife, making his way down the stairs. Before James could form any sentences in his head, Governor Swann had already reached the end of the stairs and seemed rather happy to see him there. 

"Ah! I've been looking for you. I was surprised to learn you weren't at home. But why are you here so late... with the pirate?"

While James almost choked on air and caughed, Jack was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "I could not find any rest," James explained, trying to keep a straight face, "I could not stop thinking about the pirate... I had questions to ask him, I felt as if he knew some things he refrained from telling us." Which wasn't even that far from the truth anyway.

"Always working in such an exemplary way, no wonder you were promoted at such an age! Now, there is something I would like to talk about."

And James didn't get the chance to think about Jack again too much that night anyway. He didn't get any sleep either though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the various people on Tumblr who gave me some encouraging words ❤️ Love u all!


End file.
